


Cursed

by swiftspickle



Series: The Hobbit onsies [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftspickle/pseuds/swiftspickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin/Ori smush. Oro is confused when Dwalin confesses his love for him and is the victim of an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

I love you

The words kept running through my head as I walked through the forest, fetching wood for the fire by the lake. I frowned and bit my lip, why had he said it, now of all times? It was so confusing.  
Don’t get me wrong, I loved him to the end of the world and back but this was a dangerous time for all of us. I picked up another piece of wood, staring at it like it had all the answers.  
“Why did you do it?” I whispered to it. When it didn’t reply, I sighed and threw the branch against a tree just ahead of me. I dropped the wood I was holding in my arms and walked over to the lip of the lake. Thorin and Balin had told me that it cursed and that I should stay away from it but that’s all I could remember. I looked up to the wide white moon, the whiteness blinding me for a moment.  
“Why?! You’ve just made everything complicated now!” I shouted at the moon. I kicked a rock into the lake and jumped and grabbed my foot, realising it was stupid idea when the throbbing pain blinded me for a moment.  
“Because we might die and I didn’t want to die keeping my love a secret.” I heard a familiar voice say. I spun around on my one foot and saw Dwalin’s look of horror for a split second before I fell backwards into the lake. My arms flailed around me as I splashed into the dark water.  
I sank at an alarming rate, my clothes pulling me down. Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain all around my body, like little creatures eating my skin. My eyes widened as I remembered the rest of what Balin and Thorin had said. Someone had cursed the water to eat anyone’s flesh.  
My skin continued to burn as I tried to break the surface of the water although it was hopeless. I struggled to get my clothes off, trying to breathing my panic but getting lungfuls of water instead. Then I saw something diving into the water and coming towards me. Unfortunately for me, darkness consumed me and I blacked out, the water not stopping it’s work on my flesh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I coughed and sat up as I tried to my heavily lidded eyes. I heard someone move beside me and shove a cup into my hand.  
“Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.” I recognized Dwalin’s hands as he gave me the cup but the voice was Oin’s. I drank the foul smelling potion and forced my eyes open. The first thing I saw was Dwalin hovering over me.  
“Dwalin?” I asked, hoarsely.  
“Ori.” He breathed my name like a sigh of relief and swept me up into his arms. He hugged me tightly and I raised my arms to wrap them around him, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent.  
“Dwalin.” I said. He hummed in response, still keeping his grip on me.  
“I love you too.” I whispered into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for another one shot (maybe a story) then message me :)


End file.
